Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art/Nominations/Successful Nominations
Successful Senior Warrior Nominations Icethroat - Vote Passed Errr... Can I nominate a warrior here? If not, tell me now and I'll put this wherever it should be. I'm nominating Icethroat to be a senior warrior, because she has a ton of approved images on Warriors Wiki, and she can do tabby markings. I think she is pretty active, and she hasn't been in trouble with the wiki recently. Icethroat is kind, and can tell what is wrong with an image. She can also do at least three different ranks. I think she's covered all the requirements. Should we start voting? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rainwhisker''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|09]] 16:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Not a bad idea Rain but (no offense Icy) she's only been a member on this Wiki for about a week and a half and she just put her first image up. I agree, she has fantastic images but if you see my point.... sorry if I upset anyone, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. [[User:SpottedheadRC|Spottedhead]][[User Talk:SpottedheadRC|The Shadows Are Rising!]] 21:50, November 12 2009 (UTC) Yes, she has been on this Wiki for about two weeks, but she has a bunch of approved images on Warriors Wiki, and I think that her previous approved images on WWiki should be taken into account. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rainwhisker''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|09]] 01:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, how does the images on WarriorsWikia effect art here? I'm not on WarriorsWikia... so I can't be a senior warrior ever, until I start there? Ha, nevermind. :) Possible conversation: Faithlark, it is not like that, as it clearly states here, it says just at least two charcats. Now stop spamming this page. And stop making us sound too strict. :) [[User:Faithlark|'''Faithlark''']][[User Talk:Faithlark|Talk :)]] 22:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Faithlark (except for the last part) It's just not relevant. Not that Icethroat isn't good at making charcats, but we should wait until more of her images ''here'' are approved. Then that will be taken into consideration. P.S Faith, try and be a little nicer...i don't think it's like that--[[User:Brightsparrow|'''♦Brightsparrow♦''']][[User Talk:Brightsparrow|Fly Fly Away]] 00:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) That's not what I meant. I meant that since she has additional images approved on Warriors Wiki, she could become a senior warrior since she has more experience than just making images here. I never said that you had to start on Warriors Wiki first. In fact, I have more approved images here than on Warriors Wiki. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rainwhisker''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|09]] 16:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow people, do you actually think TIME ON THIS WIKI affects how a person becomes a senior warrior? That's not smart, in my opinion. I vote HIGHLY for Icethroat to become a fellow senior warrior, and there is no reason why she couldn't. If you have any objections, I suggest you keep your mouth shut to avoid an arguement. -.- Sorry to sound rude, but this is really not smart! [[User:Hawkfire98|Hawkey]][[User talk:Hawkfire98|C'mon 2010!]] 04:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's fair; basically you're saying "Anyone who doesn't agree with me, sit back and hold your peace." I would suggest you hold the vote, and let people voice their opinion in that way. Wiki = community = discussion; not everyone'll agree with you. Alright then let's vote. Here's a poll to vote on. Do you think Icethroat should be a senior warrior? Yes No Let's get on it you guys! [[User:SpottedheadRC|Spottedheart]][[User Talk:SpottedheadRC|Happy Valentine’s Day!]] 22:40, January 24 2010 (UTC) When does this vote end? [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''whisker''']] 19:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat is now a senior warrior. [[User:Sandwich989|ChelseaFC]] 23:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Should we archive this or something? [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''whisker''']] 14:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's why I'm making this archive and archiving it right now. :) --'''[[User:Icethroat21|Icy-]][[User talk:Icethroat21|chan]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|ll]][[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|o!]]''' 22:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|Rainwhisker]] - Vote Passed Well, he has more than 2 Chararts approved, and he's nice. And um yeah! He's also very active. :) [[User:Icestorm123|Icestorm]][[User talk:Icestorm123|Hi There!]] 15:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad suggestion, I guess we'll have to see what our leaders and senior warriors have to say. Comments? [[User:SpottedheadRC|Spottedheart]][[User Talk:SpottedheadRC|Happy Valentine’s Day!]] 22:37, January 24 2010 (UTC) I think Rainwhisker would make a good senior warrior. --'''[[User:Icethroat21|Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|-chan]]''' 23:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments before voting? [[User:SpottedheadRC|Spottedheart]][[User Talk:SpottedheadRC|Happy Valentine’s Day!]] 23:36, January 24 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all the nice comments! By the way, Icestorm, I'm a girl. Don't worry, I make that mistake tons of times :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''whisker''']] 19:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Rainwhisker should be a senior warrior? Yes No There's been plenty of time, so I figure that it's okay to start the voting. --'''[[User:Icethroat21|Icethroat]]''' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'''Happy''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'''Day!''']] 19:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) There's been plenty of time to vote, so with all votes supporting, Rainwhisker is now a senior warrior. --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy''']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'''Day!''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|'''♣''']] 23:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Brightsparrow|Brightsparrow]] - Vote Passed With 6 votes supporting, and none against, Brightsparrow is now a senior warrior. Support #I think Brightsparrow would be a great senior warrior. She handles situations very well, she's very nice and calm, leaves great critique on others' art, and she has a great sense of control. --'''[[User:Icethroat21|Icy-]][[User talk:Icethroat21|chan]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|ll]][[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|o!]]''' 22:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) #I haven't known Brightsparrow for very long, but based on what I have seen, I agree. =D [[User:Shigura|'''Shistar''' ]][[User Talk:Shigura|Mai Talk Page]] 23:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) #Oui, she would make a trés bien senior warrior. Sorry, I'm taking a French course, it's super fun XD. [[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong]] 00:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'''Spring is ''']] 01:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Pebbleshine| Pebbleshine]] [[User talk: Pebbleshine| was here!!]] 05:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) #I think Brightsparrow would make a fantastic senior warrior. [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''whisker''']] 16:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Against Successful Elder Nominations [[User:Echomist|Echomist]] - Vote Passed With 6 votes supporting, and none against, Echomist is now an elder. Support #She hasn't been active since December 2009. [[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong]] 03:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) #This makes me sad, as Echomist and I were great friends, but she has been gone for three months, so she should be an elder now. --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy''']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'''Day!''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|'''♣''']] 12:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) #*sigh* Echo was the best PIA leader we could ever have... its too bad she's been inactive. Wait. Won't we have to nominate a new leader? [[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rain''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''whisker''']] 13:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) #*Yeah, it does. --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy''']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'''Day!''']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|'''♣''']] 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) #Yes, she's been inactive for too long. [[User:Sandwich989|♣Gaelic]][[User talk:Sandwich989| Irish♣]] 23:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) #Makes me sad to say this, but I think so too. The project can't run as well with an inactive leader...[[User:Brightsparrow|'''♦Brightsparrow♦''']][[User Talk:Brightsparrow|Fly Fly Away]] 22:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah, I have to say this. I miss Echo so much, why did she fall for Piczo... '''[[User:Icestorm123|Trout]][[User talk:Icestorm123|leap]]''' 16:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) **What do you mean, Icestorm? [[User:Sandwich989|♣Gaelic]][[User talk:Sandwich989| Irish♣]] 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Against [[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong]] - Vote Passed With two votes supporting, and none against, Sparrowsong is now an elder. Support #[[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong]] 05:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) #--'''[[User:Icethroat21|Icy-]][[User talk:Icethroat21|chan]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|ll]][[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|o!]]''' 22:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Against [[User:Hawkfire98|Hawkfire98]] - Vote Passed With three votes supporting, and none against, Hawkfire is now an elder. Support #[[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong]] 17:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) #--'''[[User:Icethroat21|Icy-]][[User talk:Icethroat21|chan]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|ll]][[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|o!]]''' 22:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Pebbleshine| Pebbleshine]] [[User talk: Pebbleshine| was here!!]] 05:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Against [[User:Leafwhisker|Leafwhisker]] - Vote Passed With 4 votes supporting, and none against, Leafwhisker is now an elder. Support #I don't think she's ever edited this project at all except to join. Plus, she hates me for no reason, so she'd probably start revenge-flaming. [[User:Sparrowsong|Sparrowsong]] 23:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) #She hasn't edited this project since December. [[User:Icethroat21|'''Ice''''''th''']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''r''''''oat''']] 21:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) #She hasn't been on this wiki in general for a long time :P [[User:Brightsparrow|Brightsparrow]][[User Talk:Brightsparrow|''It's never too late♪'']] 21:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) #I agree. What did she do on Percy Jackson Fanfic? [[User:Blackclaw09|'''雨''']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''晶須''']] 21:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Against